Love Is Like a Brick
by kool-hipster-gal
Summary: It comes out of nowhere and hits you in the face.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

A bright winter morning, Papaya was taking a pleasant unicycle ride through a medium-large park in London. By a crazy coincidence, R5 happened to be playing there at that moment. They were playing their favourite song (you know the one!). Papaya was entranced; they were pretty good and there was almost no one in the audience: a perfect band for a hipster like her!

They all waved at her simultaneously (you'll see why later!) and she understands they mean she should come see them backstage after the show. Wow! She purposefully falls off of her unicycle and walks near the stage. Papaya stands looking emotionless at the ground as looking interested in the band is too mainstream.

After another song, R5 finish their impromptu concert in the park and walk over to Papaya.

"Hey!" says the tall one.

"Yeah." replies Papaya throughtfully.

"We noticed you're a photographer," said the one with the weird head shape as he pointed at her camera, "so we'd like you to be out official tour photographer!"

"What?! How did you know?" Papaya ululated, forgetting she had a camera around her neck.

"Um... you've got a camera." said Riker.

"Oh. Yeah." responded Papaya wonderously. "I'd love to," she added.

"Great! Let's go!" confirmed Rocky.

"Wait... Who are you?" Papaya wondered.

"We're R5: Ross, Ratliff, Rocky, Rydel and I'm Riker," Riker said as he winked.

"Cool! Where are we going?" continued Papaya.

"On tour, duh!" said Rydel.

"Now?" said Papaya.

"Yes," sighed Rocky.

"Okay!" Papaya shouted as they drove off in their pickup truck.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

After realising they'd left their instruments behind and going back to get them, they arrived at the airport (you know the one; it's their favourite!).  
"Okay, so what flight are we catching?" asked Papaya.  
"The one to Europe..." said the other one.  
"But... We _are_ in Europe," replied Papaya.  
"Exactly," gasped Rocky.

They flew off to their starting destination. It was fabulous. Papaya took some objectively mediocre photos of R5. Later, at the backstage meet & greet, Papaya took some passable photos of each of the three audience members who came to the overly expensive meet & greet.

"Thank you all for coming!" shouted Ratliff at the three fans.  
R5 and Papaya left as the fans were about to say something.  
"Wow! That was fun. Not much of an audience, though," said Papaya thinkingly.  
"Yeah, it was less than usual. We normally have more than like, 20," commented Ratliff.  
"No, there were obviously at least 2000," breathed Rocky.  
They glared at each other seductively.  
"What's up with them?" whispered Papaya.  
"I have no idea," replied everyone else at the same time.

They got to the hotel they were staying at. It was very fancy.  
"Wow!" screamed Papaya. "This is so cool!" she continued.  
"Yeah. And don't worry about the cost; we'll cover for you," said Riker while grinning and winking repeatedly.  
"Oh wow!" repeated Papaya, blushing.  
While they could afford to stay at the fancy hotel, they could only afford one 2-person room... which means hotel room shenanigans! How exciting!

* * *

**[AN: please leave a review! feedback is awesome]**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

That night, in the hotel room , there were shenanigans. Papaya and Rydel made a tent out of sheets and the duvet. Ross went out to get drinks from a vending machine. Rocky and Ratliff cuddled awkwardly in the only bed in the room: it was winter and they were cold.

"You'd think fancy 2-star hotels like this would have heating..." muttered Rocky.  
"Yeah," considered Ratliff while gazing at Rocky.

Riker flopped over to the girls' tent and attempted to get in but was stopped by shouts of "NO! THIS IS A GIRLS-ONLY TENT!" Papaya and Rydel glared at Riker. The estrogen levels were too much for him to handle! So he laid on the floor nearby.

"I'm so glad to finally have another girl to hang out with! Boys are so smelly. Ugh," mumbled Rydel.  
"Yeah... Wait, _another_ girl?" Papaya was confused.  
"We had another secret female member but she has since been... taken care of," Rydel muttered.  
"Huh?" Papaya still didn't get it.  
"I mean we had her assassinated," whispered Rydel.  
"Oh," gasped Papaya after a moment of silence.

Meanwhile, Riker was eavesdropping on the girls indifferently while hoping they'd talk about ~boys~. Rocky and Ratliff were still cuddling on the bed.  
"I can't believe the girls stole the duvet for that stupid tent..." Rocky and Ratliff said simultaneously.

Soon they all fell asleep uncomfortably. Ross hadn't come back, but no one noticed.


End file.
